Kaios
Kaios is an original character of Blaziken16 . Character Overview Kaios was an experiment created by scientists, who made use of Chaos' DNA and a dead body of a female teenager. She is later found by Sonic and Tails and was mistaken by an enemy. However, they later became friends. Although Kaios resembles their old enemy from the past, Tails is curious about her. She will always protect her friends no matter what. Appearance She mainly resembles Chaos from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' series. She has three horns on her head; one on top, two drooping from the back,three claws, and three toed feet. Inside her body is a pink heart, which is mainly for balance and protection, as well as serving as Kaios' life force. Her eyes are light green. Personality Prior to Kaios' mutation, she was an active and energetic girl who loved adventure and excitement. Sometimes she is quite serious, but most of the time she really only cares about having fun. After her mutation, however, her personality changed. She is now a protective and brave young girl who has only one mission in life: to protect everyone from danger. Special Abilities Kaios has almost all of the abilities of Chaos: Liquifying, stretching, turning into a puddle, and mass shifting. She mainly attacks with basic melee moves, such as punching, kicking, and tackling. She also possesses a strong resistance to many attacks, whether it be bullets, explosives, lightning, etc. This is possibly because of her slimey body made of water. Cold Fusion Kaios Kaios has her own super form if she absorbs the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Her body turns into frozen ice, and her two fins are now razor-sharped. She also gains new abilities, such as icicles and freezing attacks. Special Attacks *'Aqua Smash '- Morphs her hand to become a giant arm. This attack grants Kaios immense strength. *'Aqua Drill '- While in the air, Kaios morphs her two legs into a drill, and rushes it towards the opponent. It also has an upward version called Aqua Drill Upper. *'Aqua Shield '- Morphs her two arms into a shield, blocking physical and ranged attacks. The shield can become larger and wider. *'Water Gun '- Fires a jet of water from her hand. The double version is called the Double Water Gun. *''Snow Blast ''- Only in Cold Fusion Form. Kaios shoots a ball of ice to the opponent. This can be charged up to become Hyper Snow Blast. *''Cold Spear ''- Only in Cold Fusion Form. Unlike Shadow's Chaos Spear, this attack does enormous damage. Summons an icicle spear and throws it at the opponent. Can be charged up to become Giant Cold Spear. *''Cryokinesis ''- Only in Cold Fusion Form. Uses up all Kaios' energy and creates a burst of ice waves called Avalanche Control. Unlike Silver's Psychic Control, this creates a dome of ice. Gallery DSC01046.jpg|Blaziken16's design of Kaios DSC01397.JPG|Cold Fusion Kaios 1st Concept Art DSC01396.JPG|2nd Concept Art DSC01341.JPG|Concept Art of Kaios Trivia *She resembles Chaos, 3 horns, green eyes, and 3 claws on they're hands. The difference is Kaios has 3 toes and a heart, while Chaos has 2 toes and a brain. *Because Chaos is called the "God of Destruction," Kaios is called the "Goddess of Protection." This is because of Chaos' anger and rage, while Kaios is of love and kindness. *She and Chaos has different forms if absorbing the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos transforming into Perfect Chaos, while Kaios into Cold Fusion Chaos. *Because of their resemblances, fans are referring Kaios to Chaos as 'siblings'. This is not true because Kaios is an experiment, while Chaos originated in the Chao Garden. *Kaios is based on Kai-Chronaius' fan art of a Girly Chaos. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters